Midnight's Gift
by GypsyDreams95
Summary: This only takes place in the fairytale land! Basicly; ABUSE,ABANDENMENT,LOVE MEMORIES,TEARS,SMILES,JEALOUSY,SUICIDE! you get the picture! Rumpelstiltskin raises a child. Story has nothing to do with Storybrooke! It never happened alternate universe! sorry! T cuz of death.
1. Lost Memories and a Midnight Gift

Midnights Gift

Chapter 1

Memories and a Midnight Gift

**DISCLAIMER**

I OWN NOTHING! (Other than Josephine & Emmaline.)  
>Okay, guys this version of once upon a time takes place in only the enchanted forest The queen is still an issue but she is not a total issue yet. Emmaline is not Emma Swan, Emma swan doesn't have anything to do with this Story. WARNING: Story contains child abandonment and abuse and also some bad language.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is on another one of his dealings and when he comes back he decides to go to bed and late that night he hears a banging on the doors and a cry he goes down stairs to answer he opens the door and sees...I cant tell you you have to read it! ha-ha! what will happen?...<p>

* * *

><p>Oh well another job of terrorizing done well! Rumpelstiltskin said as he walked into his manor house. "Children taken and returned all for a price! A lesson for them and fun for me ho-ho-he-he! Terrorizing is fun for me!" He sang. Now that his son was gone and the way he looked this was the only way to see children he missed holding them and taking care of them though he would never admit it to himself or anybody else. His son was fully grown, possibly married, and had a child of his own perhaps and he did not have any interest in seeing his father become the dark-one! he lived in some far off land where happiness is found everywhere even in the corners! Happiness how nice! Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. Rumpelstiltskin was tired after his journey (although he was able to pop in and out of forests and chambers) He decided to go to bed. Later that night Rumpelstiltskin heard a banging on the door to his manor "Who could that be?" he asked sleepily and more or less pissed off. He sleepily put on his clothes and went down the flight of stairs to the entrance to see who was there, but when he opened the doors he saw no one, no rustle in the trees or bushes, no person running from sight, nothing! so he blamed it on the wind and the tree next to his window. But just as he was about to close the door he heard a baby crying, he looked out the door again still no one until he looked down and there lay a baby Wrapped in a gold blanket and attached a note. He picked up the weeping babe and bounced it in his arms he read the note:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rumpelstiltskin,<em>  
><em>I know I am unfit to parent this Baby Girl for I am dying and my husband is dead, I have no family. You once saved me from my death, I do not wish to be saved again. All I wish is for you to take care of this poor Babe I do not trust anyone else fore you are my only true friend! Name her as you wish, but take care of her! You should remember the blanket in which the babe is wrapped fore once you spun it for me. I wish to repay the kindness you showed me and also to give me hope that my babe will prosper in light of your kindness...<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend, _

_Josephine_

* * *

><p>Josephine? How could she have remembered me after all these years? I only saved her from a raging river at midnight. Careless Girl! Thus he thought on the memory of Josephine...<br>Yes I remember now; she danced and danced that night until she fell in the lake! the poor thing was soaked to the bone. It was freezing out! I had used my magic to pull her from the river! she had pneumonia! Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. I took her to my manor and used my magic to change her clothes, I put her in my bed and I made her some soup The girl was only nine when I saw her last ! That was about 20 years ago! he recited the story and told it to the baby; more for him than her...

* * *

><p>The babe was wet from the rain as well, the babe must not have been of two months. But she must have been warm because the blanket she wore was the same he had made for Josephine, it had magical properties he used his magic to make the blanket warmer for the person than any other. He went to the kitchen and got some formula he had dried the blanket with his magic and wrapped the babe again, he took the babe to his nursery he kept for His dealings. He sat in the rocking chair,started to rock,and fed the fussing babe; he also started to remember the time Josephine was in his manor. Yes, he did remember Josephine and he remembered how she made him laugh just by smiling or playing a game of hide and seek. How she would annoy him into playing those childish games. He loved her as his own. But when word came that she had run away; he had told her that he would have to send her back but she did not want to he had asked why she did not want to return she replied "papa does not care for me! all papa wants is for me to marry Edward! Edward is mean and kicks dirt in my eyes; he even kicked me in the knee!" Why does your papa wish you to marry such a mean boy? Rumpelstiltskin asked her as she sat on his lap in the den. "He's not a boy he's a man he is 24 and I am 9! and I don't want Papa to be my Papa! I want you to be my papa Rumfelspilkin!" The poor child did not even have all her teeth yet! She could barely pronounce sentences and she was to be married! this was an outrage!, "Rumfelspilkin, I don't want to go away I will be good! I don't want to go! I will miss You! I will miss your hugs and your nice smell!" smell? he thought. He asked her what he smelled like and Josephine replied "like honey and fresh Lillie's! My papa doesn't even mess with my hair like you do or pick me up and swing me around and make funny noises or tuck me in! my papa doesn't sing songs to me or play games with me! My mama died when I was born, Papa says I killed her! My papa doesn't care about me!" She had begun to cry and he had held her close. Finally when she stopped crying and he stopped hushing her, That was when he showed her his spinning room and made her the golden blanket, he told her that whenever she felt lonely and missed him all she had to do was wrap the blanket around her and she would feel like she was being hugged by him she would even be able to smell him like she was being hugged! it even had a string attached so she could where it as a cloak! "Josephine, I want you to know that I will always love you!" But you cant stay here anymore I will go with you to your home and do what I can to fix what has happened with your father! do you understand? she nodded Obviously not satisfied that she couldn't stay, but happy that he wasn't kicking her out! So they set off to her home, after Three days of walking... well mostly him walking and her on his shoulders they finally reached her house, a giant burly man who looked very angry hobbled over to them Josephine Grasping on to Rumpelstiltskin's Cloak he was wearing to hide his face He had to grab the hood to make sure his face was not seen. Josephine Isabella Monet What is Wrong with you! Where have you been you insolent idiotic girl! He grabbed Josephine off Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders and yanked the girl by her hair. Well I should beat the shit out of you you little br- STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! Who are you to q- Oh Gods! Dark One I wish to apologize for the incident you had to witness! And apologize you shall! but not to me! But to your young daughter, you ginormous mother-fucking oaf! Um? Your darkn- SILENCE FOOL! I was the man your daughter was seated on When you dragged her by her long lucious locks and the one who found her shelter when she was in need of it she had told me all the things that you have done to her! All the things you have said said to her! and for all those things I should take your soul right now! but so this child does not have to witness my wrath for she need not fear me! I shall only make you this promise that If you ever hurt this child again emotionally or physically no especially Physically I will drag your soul down to fiery pits of the underworld itself! I understand dark-one! Oh and she is not to be married to this Edward! where is this Edward you speak of Dearie? Inside the house. Edward get your ass out of the pig pen! and meet our gracious lord! Huh? We Has a Lord? I thought we be free People? Nooo! you stupid boy! the Dark One is here! Dark-One? Oh no! I aint going out there! ah-ah NOOO-way! Well Mr. Monet I believe your daughters fearless Husband Is hiding amongst the Pig Shit! Your daughter is to recieve a proper education and will not marry until the age of 27 and to only the one she Loves and accepts for his heart! Stop Blaming her mothers death on her and blame it on yourself I know who you are Micah Aldean! You killed your wife and kept her child She is not even yours to keep she is the child of a Honorable Farmer who was married to her mother until you kidnapped both of them! H-h-how do you know that? I can see your soul, your past, what you've done! You shall not touch the girl nor shall you move! the kings men are coming to arrest you and take her home! How does that sound Dearie? That sounds wonderful! thank-you Ru-No No Hush now My dear we have witnesses! he smiled! Josephine! tell me his name! please tell me his name! No I will never talk to you again you kidnapped my mama and kidnapped me! you blame her death on me and you hurt all those people! You stole from the king! no I don't want to know you! your mean! your evil! I hope that they string- Now now Josephine He will get what's coming to him in this life or the next! But as for me I hope its both! Yes, She definitely was defiant and happy that day; she saw her father for the first time I knew she was in good Hands.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally coming back to reality He realized the babe had started to doze off and coo at him He always loved babies He loved it when they giggled and looked at him! And he loved this one even more because he could keep this child forever! He looked down at the little angel he held in his arms She was smiling, Blowing Bubbles, and cooing at him. Rumpelstiltskin finally decided it was time for a lullaby;<p>

* * *

><p>Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedlight,<br>With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head.  
>Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!<br>Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!  
>Lullaby, and good night, Shining angels beside my darling abide.<br>Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.  
>Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.<br>Sleepyhead, close your eyes. I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms.  
>Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.<br>Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.

* * *

><p>Finally as he sang and cradled the child He gently put her in Her bed . As he did so He thought I cannot keep calling her she, it, her... I wonder I shall name thy sleeping Babe I always did Like the <em>-ine<em> part in josephine But Ive always Liked the name Emma! Ive got it Emmaline What will be her last name though I guess it shall be gold, since I spin gold, tis' my profession! Well then Emmaline Gold My sleeping babe Rest well! and I shall see you in the morning.

So what did you think of Chapter 1? do you like the thought of Only taking place in fairytale land? What about a nice Version of Old Rump! Please comment! And rate! do they do that here?  
>_<p> 


	2. A locket, A letter, and a Baby

**Midnights Gift **

**A locket,a letter, and a baby**

**Chapter 2**

Okay guys, I wanna clear something up I put this as a Rumbelle fanfiction Belle comes in a few years later when Emmaline is Older. Right now its just lonely Rumple and his new Baby Girl!

* * *

><p><strong>CONGRATS RUMPLE YOUR A DADDY! <strong>

**ARE YOU READY FOR THE UPS AND DOWNS I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH?**  
><strong>I HOPE YOU ARE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin had just left the sleeping baby's room He was so happy he was a father! I'm a daddy again! he thought. He started to think of all the things they would do together; he would feed her,comfort her when there was a storm,call her pet names,teach her to spin, celebrate her birthdays! wait- when was her birthday? oh, i wish I could ask Josephine! Then it occurred to him he could pop in and out of anywhere it would be fast and simple! but what if Emmaline needed him? what if she started to cry? or if she would turn over and choke? I should not leave! no I wont leave! But I need to know! so Rumpelstiltskin put a spell on Emmaline's room so he could check on her mentally and if she was in danger he would know and be able to go to her instantly!<p>

He locked the doors of the manor and thought of Josephine and then he popped in a small cottage, he heard crying he followed the sound of the sobbing and that led him to a bed with a woman long Brown curly hair,tan skin and silver eyes. Josephine? Who's th? What?Rumpelstiltskin? What are you doing here? Why have you returned to me? Please I told you I was dying don't give my baby back! She will die! Hush now Dearie...Rumpelstiltskin said in a calm voice as he sat on the bed. I only wished to know more about the babe... and to see you He confessed your more beautiful than when i saw you last my dear! Thank you. What do you wish to know? When was she born? October 2nd of this year. That was yesterday was it not? yes. That means she was born last night! yes! Josephine, why did you give her up so soon? how did you get to my manor in such a hurry? I Did not go to the manor I transported her. What? I transported her! I had a wish from a genie, I used the last wish of a genie and a teary-eyed request!

Why would you do such a thing? Because I am dying! I cant raise a baby if i only live another few days. Josephine, I want you to know her name. Her name is Emmaline Sophia Gold. Oh its Beautiful Rumpel! She will be loved and taken care of, that I Promise you, someday I will get a woman to help as well I will tell her who her mother was and who her father was, wait please tell me who is her father?. He was a Farm boy a handsome one his name was Wesley, But please do not tell her who we are until she is older? I will write a letter explaining what happened. When you do find a woman to help tell her everything about Emma even us. I promise! Please Before you leave Take this, give this locket to her when she is old enough to know the truth. Please go! I love you Dearie. I know you do.

Give her 3 kisses at night and in the morning 1 from me, 1 from Wesley, and 1 from you! let her know she is always ,alway- Josephine started to lose her breath and her last words were "She is loved" Rumpelstiltskin popped back immediately. He decided he would check on his daughter. as he walked he started to cry he loved Josephine she was like a daughter to him and she was gone leaving only her daughter,a locket,and a letter to replace the emptiness she left. He walked into Emmaline's room she was sleeping like an angel, still wrapped up like a Caterpillar in a cocoon. Rumpelstiltskin walked up to the crib and ever so gently picked up the sleeping babe and held her near his chest as he sat down on the rocking chair and started to stroke the infants thin hair. And he thought _"how can you be so vulnerable to let this tiny angel have your heart in its palm Rumpel?"_ Your mother little one, She will never be replaced I shall tell you stories of your mother but for now my darling be still and stay here in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lullaby, and good night, with pink roses bedight,<em>**  
><strong><em>With lilies o'er spread, is my baby's sweet head.<em>**  
><strong><em>Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed!<em>**  
><strong><em>Lay thee down now, and rest, may thy slumber be blessed! <em>**  
><strong><em>Lullaby, and good night,<em>**  
><strong><em>Shining angels beside my darling abide.<em>**  
><strong><em>Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.<em>**  
><strong><em>Soft and warm is your bed, close your eyes and rest your head.<em>**

**_Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Papa is right here beside you._**  
><strong><em>I'll protect you from harm, you will wake in my arms.<em>**  
><strong><em>Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear.<em>**  
><strong><em>Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So guys what'd u think of the chapter? plz review! <em>**

**_-Storybooklover_**


	3. her cry in the night

**Her Cry in the Night **

I wanna Thank you for the review from **Mizcamaro!** I loved it When I found it in my inbox I started to squeal! I was tickled from the inside out! It was my first Review! and yes I did love your story Mizcamaro! By the way Sarafina is Baelfire's mom. I need some more ideas I'm afraid running out! I always like what others have to say! Remember Review/Favoriting will keep my immortal soul on this earth! Just kidding but...  
>THEY ARE LOVE!<p>

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin had decided to go to bed after laying down the infant, It had been a long night. He had changed and washed his face unfortunately the golden color would not come off, anyways he decided to change into his pajamas and go to bed.<p>

He had finally laid down and closed his eyes when he heard it Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Ah-Ahhhhhhhh! Emmaline had started to cry. Rumplestiltskin usually just left the other babies alone until they stopped crying, but this was his little girl. What did he do when baelfire was a baby? nothing. Sarafina always took care of him! Well I'm her father I Better Go find out what was wrong as he walked down the hall the crying got louder He thought what could be wrong I fed her, I sang to her, I burped her what could be wrong?

As he entered the room he stepped back and thought "what in The gods name is that! Oh dear gods! Did she kill a Skunk!" The crying got louder He looked for the dead carcass of the either dying animal or human carcass. Then he realized He had looked all over the room There was nothing, but there was one place he hadn't checked...The Crib!

oh gods there better be a dead animal in that crib! He slowly walked over to the crib she was still crying. The smell got worse. He picked up the crying babe and bounced her Then he realized maybe it was in her diaper so he laid her on the changing table, unwrapped the baby blanket and took off the infants night clothing.

he was confused where do i open it? how do i open it? then he saw the pins and undid them the diaper came open and he jumped back in horror "oh dear gods!" his eyes started to water, He tried not to breath! there it was Brown,Liquidy, and smelled as if she eaten a dead skunk! Emmaline giggled and laughed as her father had made the disgusted and funny faces when he changed her.

"What am I supposed to do?" "What did Sarafina do?" He remembered watching sarafina change baelfire. "She was right I would have to do this!" "Oh come on rumpelstiltskin!" "someday you might have to do this!" "come and help me I will show you!" He had come only once although he never touched the diaper. "Ok, I can do this!

He coaxed himself thus He went over to the changing table and started to take the diaper off the crying babe. He held it with only his thumb and pointer finger! carrying it to the garbage while jumping as if it was hot and the ground was on fire and Then tossed the dirty smelly diaper in immediately! Then went back to the table to wipe away the remanence of the evil known as "poop".

He found a fresh new diaper and before he put the new diaper on he remembered that the baby's bottom had to be powdered. so he took the baby powder and put a little on the diaper. Rumpelstiltskin decide to put the clothes back on her! Then he wrapped her up in the blanket and Decided to sing to her once again get her some sleep. So he cradled the infant in his arms and began to sing

**Starry, starry night.**  
><strong>Paint your palette blue and grey,<strong>  
><strong>Look out on a summer's day,With eyes that know the darkness in my soul.<strong>  
><strong>Shadows on the hills,<strong>  
><strong>Sketch the trees and the daffodils,<strong>  
><strong>Catch the breeze and the winter chills,<strong>  
><strong>In colors on the snowy linen , starry night.<strong>  
><strong>Flaming flowers that brightly blaze, Swirling clouds in violet haze,<strong>  
><strong>Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue.<strong>  
><strong>Colors changing hue, morning field of amber grain...<strong>

Emmaline Had fallen asleep almost instantly. Rumpelstiltskin laid her down in the bed and prayed she would not wake again that night...She did. Rumpelstiltskin did not sleep much those first few years.

* * *

><p>So how did you guys like it?I know the capter was short but i ran out of ideas! BTW the song is called vincent or starry night i took out the part of the suicidal lover! I told you Im running out of ideas so give me some ideas. This will also be the last chapter of Emmaline as an infant. dont forget to <strong>reviewfavorite/subscribe**!


	4. Choices

Midnights Gift A parents worst fear Chapter 4

So Emmaline's about 4 or 5 years old and she will scare her father to near death! what happens when a father loses his pride and joy when he only looks away for a moment? a father's worst fear.

* * *

><p>It had been 4 years since Emmaline had arrived and Rumplestiltskin had taken to calling her Emma Girl sometimes he would even call her princess. She was after all his Princess, his little miracle, his gift. He had become accustomed to her running around the castle while he spun or read a book. He had even begun telling her stories of Princesses and Knights in shining armour but the ones she liked the most were the ones about her mother.<p>

Emma knew her mother died but she never asked of her father, Rumpelstiltskin thought it was because Emma thought that rumpelstiltskin was her father! she had accustomed to calling him daddy or papa, but he did not want to ruin that thought for her, so he never said anything. I will tell her someday he told himself once the thought came into his day they got a visit from The Queen and not the one Emma liked either The Evil queen, Regina. or as Rumpelstiltskin made Emma call her Auntie 'Gina.

Rumpelstiltskin knew that Emma needed a woman's influence or she might become... well not a lady. The queen liked Emma but she did not love her as Queen Snow did. Rumpelstiltskin knew that Regina was mean but Emma needed to learn to be assertive and firm that was learned from regina, but however though he hated it He knew that Snow White would teach her to be calm,loving,caring and most important Ladylike but Queen Snow was also a friend, which Emma needed.

Regina had come over and said to him "Imp, I would think you would notice that people do not believe you are the creature people used to fear" It was true Rumpelstiltskin had not been out on one of his dealings since Emma was left on his step. "you have become soft" said the queen. There is a dealing that you have not got around to.. and what is that? replied rumpelstiltskin. A certain Palace near the land where wine and art come! they have not paid your price, You must strike fear into people once more! rumpelstiltskin looked at the queen and right behind her was a mess of long curly dark brown hair and the flash of shockingly blue eyes that had tints of silver and emerald in them.

"One moment your majesty... "Emma, What have I told you about eavesdropping?" "he said in a stern tone which always slightly scared her. Come here. You're not in trouble but I need to talk to you. A obviously relieved but still hesitant 4 year old girl with the long curly dark brown hair, shockingly blue eyes and a little nose, with small, light freckles on it dressed in a purple and gold dress came out of the shadows and ran straight into her fathers arms which she then looked up at him and Put her arms up as if asking to be brought up Rumpelstiltskin then knelt down and picked up his little girl and whispered in her ear "be good" then asked why were you eavesdropping? Emma used her pointer finger and moved her fingers pointing to herself as if she wanted to whisper too. Rumpelstiltskin's reply to this was no, Emma you need to use your words. Emma breathed out as if surrendering as she did so she looked down and spoke in a tiny voice

" I hearded a voice I wannnaded ta see who it was. She had a guilty tone and look on her face. Rhis made rumpelstiltskin want to laugh and smile but he knew that he shouldn't or she will get away with anything so he said, "Alright Emma I know you were just curious to see who it was but next time I need you to make yourself known or Come to me do you understand? Emma Nodded Rumpelstiltskin Cocked his head, arched one of his eyebrows and gave her a stern look. Emma got the message and replied to his look by saying Yes, papa. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a kiss on the nose and Emma hugged him then turned to the queen ,with Emma still in his arms said to the queen who looked at the shocking image of a beast who used to steal children, preyed on innocent lives and make deadly deals with the Insolent people that roamed her world fearing the name rumpelstiltskin! Rumpelstiltskin thus started to speak taking Regina from her thoughts "you forget your majesty I have a child now."

"Yes, I know you do, just leave her here for a fortnight" was the queens usual snobby reply. But it was not sarcastic. "you forget she is only 4 years of age! rumpelstiltskin raised his voice Emma was obviously shaken "Leave her alone! rumpelstiltskin said through gritted teeth. "Have you lost what little sanity you have!" screamed started to cry. Well find someone to watch her! The wicked woman screamed back!Rumpelstiltskin looked as if he was about to explode but for the sake of his only child he contained himself. He turned to his daughter and told her to go upstairs to her room until he came for her. Emma knew that it was about to get ugly so she did exactly as she was told.

She went to her room and cried herself to sleep in her bed. Downstairs Rumpelstiltskin was still yelling at regina and regina at rumpelstiltskin. Regina had finally convinced him to take the job by saying " you won't be in danger all you need to do is have someone watch her. Why don't you Just send her to Snow White? I'm sure the brat would love to take care of her. With that the evil queen left. Rumpelstiltskin thought about this, he could be gone for a few days and she would be safe. How will I send her there? I don't have a carriage!

That was when he remembered that everyday Jefferson(The mad hatter) would take his daughter Grace out through the woods Rumpelstiltskin was not extremely close with him but he was close to him. Rumpelstiltskin had resolved to go and ask Jefferson if he could take Emma to queen snow and prince charming's castle he replied with a nod and blank, but calm expression. I will fetch her. Rumpelstiltskin still had his magic so he popped back to his mannor and walked up to the girls room and on the overly fluffy bed lay a 4 year old in her little purple dress Rumpel leaned on the door and sighed a proud but sad sigh and summoned a bag packking some clothes, her teddy bear, blanket, and Brush. thus he went to awaken his sleeping girl.

"Emma Dearie Its time to get up you are going to Visit Snow and James. But daddy how will I get there? Jefferson an d Grace, they are going into into the wood near the palace you will travel with them. But where are you going? I must go and do some work. Emma Got out of bed and put some shoes on and brushed her hair . Rumpel and Emma walked out of the mannor and saw jefferson and Grace walking up the path in awe of the mannor. Jefferson Called his daughter to him "Grace, Come along sweet-heart! we must go now" "Coming father!" replied the sweet little girl who much resembled a baby rabbit she was genuinely adorable and so as Rumpelstiltskin sent his baby girl away with a kiss and an I love you she was off with The once Hatter. Rumpelstiltskin made a point to wave to his girl and so he did he waved goodbye to the man and two girls.


	5. the journey

Sorry I know I havent uploaded in awhile but my laptop was taken away ffrom me so I cant upload, I fooled my dad into thinking that its at school for a project final! Wow! i cant believe he bought it! But he took my phone! Regretably Im not the model child! haha! but Thanks for all the comments I love you all! keep sending comments and reviews! THEY ARE LOVE!

* * *

><p>Just as Rumpelstiltskin popped away. Emma was on the front porch and trying to carry her bag down the front steps (with great difficulty), When Jefferson went up the steps and took the young girls bag, since Jefferson still had a little magic left from being the magic hatter He shrunk the bag and Put it in her pocket Emma Was obviously in awe. Even though being around magic all of Emma's life she was still in amazement of how magic was done! She had to admit she loved magic!, Jefferson just laughed and asked if she would like to walk or be carried Emma replied by saying she would like to walk with grace! I wanna walk with Gracie!" Emma Had said with a smile and a laughing sweet voice. Alright well then your majesty's (Grace and Emma both loved playing princess!) shall we go on? both girls happily replied in unison "Yes we shall." The whole walk was about half a days walk it was about 12:30 in the afternoon when they left so for about 6 hours the time was filled with playing princess, find the color, pretend, singing and laughing. It was about 8:30 when Emma had started to fall asleep so Jefferson had picked up emma and carried her the rest of the way and an hour later grace had fallen asleep, so jefferson carried both girls. It was almost 11:00 at night when the man still carrying the 2 little girls, stumbled upon red riding hood in the woods. " what are you doing here this late? well I am on my way to see queen snow" how about yourself? then she saw the two sleeping girls, Grace sitting atop her father's shoulders with her head on his and Emma in his arms. Ther girl cloaked in red just smiled and replied in a much more hushed tone "Oh, I see" I'm going to queen snow's I'm dropping off "you know who's" daughter. He is on business. Well im on my way to queen snows anyway how bout I take her? I'd rather take her myself. How about we go togather? We can put the girls on my horse. Alright. And then jefferson put grace on the horse. but he held Emma (he was'nt sure she could stay on the horse, anyways Grace was waking up. Grace, sweetheart, im gonna put you on the horse ok? alright replied the sleepy girl. Red held onto the reins while grace sleepily rode. Finally after talking and grace falling back asleep they reached the castle. As they entered prince james came and took Emma in his arms and carried her to bed after thanking Jefferson. Queen snow noticed that someone was there so she went downstairs to see who it was and there was Jefferson and Grace. Grace was sleeping in jefferson's arms. Snow walked over to the man and his sleeping daughter. "If you want you and gracie could stay here the night" Jefferson did not want to take the queens offer but he knew that Gracie needed some real rest and they were both extremely tired so he accepted. Queen snow led them up the stairs to the other guest bedroom. Grace was asleep and jefferson thought to himself as he watched his baby girl sleep peacefully "How did I get so lucky"Queen snow led them up the stairs to the other guest bedroom. Grace was asleep and jefferson thought to himself as he watched his baby girl sleep peacefully "How did I get so lucky"<p>

* * *

><p>As rumpelstiltskin sat upon the king's throne he had stared at the princess, princess Belle. The king asked "what do you want! We already paid you 400 pounds of gold!" Rumpelstiltskin was slightly annoyed that the king was not that bright. So he decided to lay it out for him "um.. I make Gold!" He said in a snickerish tone. "Then what do you want?" demanded the king. Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment and then he remembered what he had promised Josephine, "someone to help to raise her, a woman's touch" Coming back to reality He pointed towards the princess and said "Her" in a calm but demanding tone. The king was about to object when Belle said "fine, yes. I will go with you." Henceforth they left the palace and got into a carriage that he had procured through magic. Belle entered and after about 25 minutes of silence she asked "what will be my duties?' Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and said "you will cook, clean, please me and most importantly you will care for my daughter as she has no female presence surrounding her." Belle was somewhat shocked. "could this beast actually have a daughter?" she thought to herself. She wanted to ask more of his daughter, although she was unsure of how to approach the situation. So she thought "he will hurt me if i try anything. What if i casually bring it up? it will be innocent. yes, i will approach it with caution and sensitivity. um... Mr?.. rumpelstiltskin..er..sir? "What?" said an obviously upset and annoyed rumpelstiltskin. I was wondering if i might know more about your er..um...daughter..? The golden man Looked at her with a face that he was known for, Belle was fear stricken. He spoke to her sternly You must understand if you try to corrupt her or take her from me then I will kill you! he said in the most threatening voice he could muster. I understand...said Belle obviously frightened. The golden master sighed and looked out the window he looked almost... jaded by memory then he spoke "Her name is Emmaline, but she prefers Emma. She likes to play but you will not play with her, if I am not here then send her to gracie, Emma knows where she lives. She is allergic to tomatoes. Her favorite food is pasta primavera with meatballs. Her favorite color is purple, she hates pink. She sings songs and has the most amazing imagination. When i am with her you will not be there, when we have visitors you will not come out, when I have visitors that i do not want Emma seeing you will take her." I understand replied the brunette beauty "Is there anything else you Wish to know about my life or child,princess?" he said mockingly. Yes, replied the girl quietly "how will I get to know her if I am not to play with her?" You will teach her that requires her to talk! You will put her to bed and take care of her! She is a very verbal young lady! You will get to know her to an fine but to an extent! Now if I might have some Peace and Quiet you might actually make it out of this carriage alive and well! For the rest of the ride it was silent.<p> 


	6. Nightmares and a Rose Design

_Come here little girl! No! Come here! no please leave me alone! Never! How about we play a game? No! oh why not? It'll be fun! Stop running! Oh no! A wall! Daddy! Daddy! help! Dadddy! Daddy? Dad? Dad! No! Wake up! Please wake up! No! Hello, Emma! Mwaaahaahaa! EEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>Emma woke up screaming and sweating! she was terrified! Prince Charming came in with his sword, Ready to protect the innocent girl from harm. As snow had also heard the young girls scream she came running in to hold the scared girl and shield her from any harm or blood spill that might occur, she was not old enough to see that...she would never be old enough to see that! After Charming had found nothing under the bed nor around the room. The only thing left would be to ask her. What is it Emma? what is wrong? Snow beat Charming to it. Snow held the young girls face in her hands, she was still crying. I saw it! who? the man! what man? He had fangs and he had long sharp nails he was very pale, and, and,and He killed my daddy! Daddy was lying on the ground blood was everywhere he was dead! he was dead! oh hohohohuhuhu! Emma cried into snows nightgown. Snow looked to Charming with concern on her face. Prince charming was furious he left with a sweep of his cloak... he ran to the dungeon and screamed What have you done to the girls father you beast! I have done nothing to her father! I am showing her what I will do to her captor if he does not return her to me! what do you mean to YOU? She is my property. Property? Charming was furious he even ran up to the prisoner and choked him, he shook the man by his collar. Why is she yous! she is mine from her birth, from birth to her death mine forever mine! he laughed maniacally. Stop speaking in riddles and tell me why is she yours he said slowly but menacingly pulling the prisoner closer to him he could feel the breath of the prisoner on his face. The prisoner whispered softly "she has the gift of voice, she can destroy or save whole villages just by right song. she is cursed! She is my lady. No you have the wrong girl! stay out of her dreams! how many of them are you! just me my kind was killed by a witch with the same power. well then here is what you can think on ahhh! Prince charming cut off the mans head. Prince charming told the guards to burn his body into ash then send it into the wind on the four corners of the earth never to be seen again. Charming left the dungeon and went back into the room where emma was sleeping and he saw Snow was on the bed holding her and grace was holding her hand jefferson was stroking her cheek they were all comforting her. Jefferson noticed the prince, he got up and asked softly what was it? Wrong question replied the prince. More like who was it? what do you mean? we had a soothsayer in the dungeon he got into emma's dreams and scared her i killed him he was the last of his kind for now. Emma saw the prince and asked him what happened the prince could not lie to her but he could censor it, a Sooth-sayer. came and he tried to scare you he is gone and it is you ok he asked Emma was obviously still shaken up. But she was a strong girl she said "yes, I'm fine... but could i sleep with you? please? SNow looked at emma she was extremely pale. of course you can come on prince charming picked her up. But first I think that you should have something to drink huh? ok... they went to the kitchen and made some orange juice and honey, soon Emma's face had more color back. Snow remembered the recipe That regina used to make even though she was evil she still had a heart... but that was before snow had made a mistake and told regina's mother of Regina and Daniel's relationship, Before regina married her father. It was the night that snow ran away because regina had kissed the stable boy. After Regina had explained everything she brought her back to the palace and made her a cup of orange juice and honey. Regina even told her silly stories of her childhood, this made snow laugh. Snow wanted to make Emma laugh but she did not know how, so she told her the story of snow white and prince charming the true but censored story. Ending with how charming kissed her and awoke her with a kiss and how they lived happily ever after till this day. Emma was in awe and asked "Snow, how did you get so lucky?" snow replied True love. This made Emma smile. Emma finished her drink and went to bed with prince charming carrying her to their bed. After Emma fell asleep she whispered to charming "how would you like to have a baby?" I would love to have a baby. Snow added on maybe someday our baby will be here in the middle. But not tonight smiled charming. They both smiled and kissed each other goodnight with Emma in the middle of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at Rumpelstiltskin's castle the carriage had arrived Belle was sleeping and rumpelstiltskin did not want to wake her but it was the only way to retain his control and to show her fear. Wake up he said in a loud but not mean-like. we have arrived. He showed her to her room remarkably she had a nice room with a bed and a dresser and to sum it up it was nice! She liked the rose design. I will send food up. Later she found that when he said "send it up" he was serious the food literally floated up the stairs into the room and on a was nervous about eating it, but she was starving so what the heck she ate like a lady praying the food did not come alive.<p> 


	7. Mothers and introductions

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews WTfan! I need more people to review please! I hope you like the chapter! now emma gets to meet belle! lets see how this goes! please know that I am making this up as I go! XP lolz!

* * *

><p>The next day!<p>

Emma Woke up with snow stroking her back and looking down upon her smiling obviously thinking of something but Emma didn't know what. Emma looked up at Snow and before she could say anything snow said "good morning sunshine" Emma asked her "Snow I want you to tell me the truth" snow replied "Of course, what is it sweet heart?

"Are you my mama?" the little girl asked. Emma looked as if she was going to cry.  
>"sweetheart, I am so sorry, but honey I'm not your mamma" Emma cried hard snow felt so bad, she held the crying girl once again she started to rock Emma back and forth Emma buried her head in Snow whites shoulder Snow felt like crying but she had to be strong for her, "I wish I was your mama baby, I truly wish I spoke through her sobs "I miss her, I want her back. Its not fair!"<p>

Snow was heart-broken then suddenly she realized she did not know anything about Emma's family she did not know her father, she did not know where Emma lived, All she knew is that When Emma was 2 years old She was walking alone in the rain and she was soaking wet. So Snow and Charming Picked her up and took her to the palace where they dried her off, Emma could not talk yet. So Snow got Curious and asked her "Emma, what do you mean its not fair? what happened?" "I never knew my mama! She went to a place called heaven when I was born." "oh honey I'm so sorry. Do you think she will ever come back? Snow was heart broken. She could not lie "no, honey She's not coming back, but she still loves you she never will stop loving you. What do you mean she still loves me? how can she still love me if shes dead!

Because Emma she was an amazing woman and amazing people...they...um...they, they turn into shining stars. How do you know she was amazing? did you know her, snow? no. I never met her but i can see her in you "Like mother like daughter" as the old saying goes. Then the saying is right. I don't understand Emma... Your mama must have been really nice, Because you're really, really nice... I love you snow, I love you too...snow would you...would you.. would you please be my...be my mother? Emma... I can't but I will be something close to you do you understand ? no, not really... I will be your friend... We can be like sisters, snow? Yes, yes we certainly can.

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin awoke alone he usually awoke to Emma jumping on his bed, 2 inches away from his face begging to go out and play together! then he remembered she was at snow white's palace. So he got dressed and went downstairs to another hallway where he walked into a room just down the hall from Emma's, where he saw the princess belle still sleeping. He needed to show who was boss but he also needed to be nice for Emma's sake. So he went over to the bed and shook the girl lightly she awoke with a startled face Rumpelstiltskin looked at her sternly and said not in a harsh tone but in a authoritative voice "I expect that when I return you will have breakfast made, ready, and set at the table for 3 persons. 1 little girl, me, and you.<p>

Before leaving he made a point saying that he had dresses put in the wardrobe for her and to change. I shall be back in one hour. Rumpelstiltskin left and belle did as she was told. Rumpelstiltskin changed his appearance to that of a middle class man not the gold imp but a tall and handsome man but put a charm on himself so that when Emma saw him to her he would look like nothing had changed. With that he apparated himself about a half a mile away from the palace. He walked the rest of the way as he arrived he saw that queen snow had led Emma down the stairs Emma had not dressed or washed yet but he could see tear stains across her face. But she smiled a very tired and weak smile.

This worried him "what happened sweetheart?" It was pure and genuine fear and worry in the father's voice that was what did not concern Snow White she knew Emma was in good hands. Prince Charming pulled Rumpelstiltskin away and told him all that happened that night before he also told him that Emma did not get much more than an hour of sleep the night before. after all that he was told he just wanted his girl to be back home in her bed and asleep, he wanted to watch her sleep, just to know she would be alright! He turned away from the prince to his sleepy child "Come to Daddy, princess" the tiny girl sleepily walked toward him and the concerned father picked her up in his arms and held her like he did when she was a baby.

Thankyou for watching her and taking care of her. You are welcome, anytime. Then with that rumpelstiltskin walked out of the palace and when no one was watching he apparated himself and his little girl home. Miss Belle I would like for you to please bring my daughters food up to her when she wakes she will now sleep. Rumpelstiltskin carried her up the stairs and changed her clothes from her silver nightgown to one of her pale rose color nightgowns he sat her down and brushed her hair he tied some of it up with a red ribbon and washed her up a little then he set her down in her fluffy and very comfy bed. before he sat down on the rocking chair next to her bed he picked up the antique teddy bear seated on the rocking chair looked at it for a moment and picked up his little girls tiny arm and put the bear between her arms Emma half asleep cuddled with the bear and fell asleep. Rumpelstiltskin laughed one of his famous giggles quietly and smiled. Goodnight my Angel he whispered before stroking her hair. Little did he know that a shocked princess belle stood outside the door watching.

Emma awoke 6 hours later her father wasn't there so she left and checked his bedroom he wasn't there so she went to check the library as she skipped down the hall in her nightgown she ran into someone litterally, the woman was holding a tray of food she had spilled the food and drink the woman grunted but not in anger but in shock she had not seen the young girl run down the hall I'm sorry the young 5 year old said in a regretful voice let me help said the exubrent girl before belle could do anything emma had already started picking things up, so belle did the same. Who are you? asked the young girl. "my name is belle" replied the princess whats your name? Emmaline , I'm 5 years old and I dont like pink! this made belle chuckkle what were you doing? "I was looking for my papa" "your papa, I think he is in the library." thank-you belle and with that the young girl took off down the stair.

When she reached the library on the 5th floor her father was reading a book called once upon a time but before emma could say anything her father noticed her and turned once he did so he said I'll bet you're hungry aren't ya darling? Emma nodded well first I want you to meet someone she is your new nanny. Miss belle he called Belle appeared yes sir? come meet Emma. oh papa! i already met belle she is really nice! well I think we are all hungry how about we eat some lunch ok? alright. Belle asked Emma "now what do you want for lunch?" rumpelstiltskin arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat "miss belle" was all he said and belle scurried to the kitchen before emma could answer. She is making something special rumpelstiltskin said to his daughter. and that was how it was for about a year but day by day rumpelstiltskin started warming up to belle.


	8. The Picnic

**Hey readers! just letting you know that i'm working really hard and your comments are really nice but they are needed ! So keep commenting I know same old blah! blah! You didn't miss much other If you did not read the last chapter you will get a hint of what happened in this chapter but nothing is related that will sound like an inside stuff or anything. This chapter is a real heart -pounder! I had my heart pounding when I wrote this! BTW I will not be writing for the next week! I will be in Peyson! For church camp! yay! i'm so excited! they have ziplining,hikes, and archery! also Jake Malone and the current is gonna be there! oh yeah they rock!**

* * *

><p>Emma woke up she was so excited today they were going on a picnic! She jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to her father's room jumped up on his bed but when she did she noticed that he wasn't alone belle was sleeping next to him. Anyways she jumped up on the bed and started to jump up and down and tell them it was time to go. <em><strong>We have a picnic today! we have a picnic today! get up daddy! come on papa! wake up belle! can we go please can we go now please! please!<strong>_ **Emma! what are you doing?** rumpelstiltskin said as he grabbed his daughter putting her in between him and Belle. It's time to go daddy! no honey we still have to pack the food and get dressed we have a lot to do. Now go on and get dressed,ok? alright. emma said as irritated as she could which made her father laugh especially when she crossed her arms. she started to leave but before she did she asked Papa? why is Belle in your bed with you? Belle looked a little bit embarrassed. Rumpelstiltskin replied as convincingly as possible she got scared last night so I let her sleep with me last night. oh okay the young girl said still pondering why she didn't believe her father she asked another question Belle do you love papa? Belle looked shocked at the question Um...well..I...I..uh...I don't know..I think so... Rumpelstiltskin was shocked not only his daughter question but at Belle's answer. " she loves me?" he thought. It made him smile. Emma please go get dressed. okay okay! RUmpelstiltskin turned towards belle and looked at her quizzically Belle just got up fast and said "I'm going to go get dressed and pack for the picnic" she tried leaving but the door magically closed she turned towards rumpelstiltskin sheepishly. He asked her Belle, did you really mean that? do you really love me? he said it so patronizingly, like he was saying to Emma don't pull kittys tail or I will have to take her away. finally Belle replied " I don't know, you seem to match my list but I don't want to take that little girl light away from Emma and I don't want to take you away from her. I am only a servant I shouldn't love you it is wrong!" Rumpelstiltskin felt hurt with those words so he told belle "Emma never knew her mother, If only you knew how many times she asked me to marry you. She speaks of you as if you are her mother she loves you and I well .. i..never mind..." he proceeded to get dressed "No Rumpel tell me please! I love you please tell me what you were going to say belle begged. You love me and You care for my daughter, that is all I could ask for. He said slowly he looked into her eyes and said I love you. Belle smiled and blushed. Rumpelstiltskin held her and he kissed her temple . Belle left to get dressed and pack the basket. Rumpelstiltskin got dressed and went downstairs where belle and Emma were waiting for him. Belle was wearing her usual blue and white dress and Emma was wearing her purple short-sleeve sundress. They were off to a secluded forest there were several different flowers growing everywhere there were apple trees and cherry trees and big meadow. And to top it off a long flowing and rushing river. It was genuinely beautiful. They set the blanket down in a patch of lavender and lilacs They had decided that they would eat later it was still early. Grace had come along with them so Emma had asked if they could go play in the meadows. Jefferson was out on a hatter job for the evil queen. Rumpel said that they could as long as they did not go too far Rumpelstiltskin and Belle had began to talk. Rumpelstiltskin was reclining on the blanket with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed belle looked at him she was still sitting but she leaned on her side. Rumpel and Belle talked about anything and everything. Rumpel was admiring Belle as a butterfly landed on her hand and she stared at it. But as he was admiring her they had a scream Rumpelstiltskin immediately started to sprint over to where it was coming from he couldn't see who it was! He couldn't find Emma or Grace where are they he cursed. Then he saw her grace was screaming for help but Emma was nowhere to be found. He ran to grace and took her by the shoulders and asked in a frantic and worried voice **" Where's Emma?"** Grace just sobbed and collapsed but she was pointing to the lake Thankfully belle had come and reached them belle stay with grace Emma fell in the river! with that he took off searching for her screaming her name **_"Emmmmmmmma! Emmmmma!_** He was on the verge of tears _**where are you? Sweet heart! answer me!**_ he now had hot tears streaming down his face. _**It's daddy! Answer your papa now!**_ Can you hear me! Then he heard it _**Papa!**_ he turned to where the choked up voice came from it was in the middle of the lake Emma was swallowing water like there was no tomorrow. Rumpelstiltskin jumped into the lake and swam towards his little girl! Emma was barely staying afloat but the river was rushing so fast that it carried her away from him every time he even came close to him then something that nearly killed him Emma was heading straight towards a waterfall! Emma he screamed in agony! she was sinking he reached out and by some miracle he somehow grabbed her dress he had her he pulled her towards him he held her in his arms he lunged towards land and dragged his daughters limp and nearly lifeless body to the grass they had made it out of the water but Emma was not breathing. Emma he begged come back please come back! he used his magic to do revive her but the she only faded once more. So he used CPR water came out and she looked at her father; Papa? she asked weakly then fell back she was asleep but not dead. Rumpelstiltskin picked her up and carried her back to the picnic. Grace was already taken to the other neighbors near her house. Belle had picked everything up and gotten it ready in her arms she rushed over to him and asked is she alright she begged to know please rumpel tell me is she alright! Belle was crying. yes Belle she is fine, but she needs rest and medicine. I will transport back to the manor but you will need to walk as fast as you can there I can only take one back. do you understand? Yes I understand. Then he flashed away in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I told you this chapter was a heart pounder! Suspense ! the next chapter will be even more shocking you might even want to take a break because it gets even more powerful next time! IF YOUR OUT OF BREATH WAIT A FEW HOURS OR DON'T! YOUR CHOICE! ITS GONNA BE WOWERFUL! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE GOMMENTS AND REVIEWS!<strong>


	9. Last day lullaby

**Please read this story is gonna be interesting!Keep commenting and reviewing one more chapter after this one!**  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Rumpelstiltskin had arrived home and immediately rushed up to her room he dried her off with a very fluffy towel and dressed her in her warm red night gown with teddy bears on it. He laid her down in her bed. He held her small hand it was freezing but it had a pulse it was very light and faint. He heard the door slam he knew it was belle so he screamed "Belle, run a hot bath!" he had run to her closet and gotten the gold cloak that he made her mother and it was also her baby blanket. it still fit. He heard her start to cough again, he ran to her bedside her lips were blue and she was pale. She had started to cry but tears were not coming. Belle finally arrived and started to run a hot bath while it was running she came into the bedroom she was crying. its going to be ok Emma it will be fine. Belle tried to comfort her. Rumpelstiltskin told belle to watch her. daddy emma had whispered longingly. "I will be right back princess" he said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her ran downstairs to his potions room and started to concoct a medicine for pneumonia. Once he had gotten upstairs Emma wasn't in bed and belle was nowhere to be seen. Then he remembered the hot bath he ran into emma's personal bathroom she was lying in the tub with bubbles overflowing and the water steaming Emma was awake but looked tired. Emma sweet heart... Emma slowly turned her head. I have some medicine I need you to take it. No she whispered. she may be sick but she is still a child rumpelstiltskin thought. Emma you need to take this or you will die do you understand. she kept her mouth shut. belle took emma's head in her hand and turned it towards her "Emma sweetheart please, please take the medicine!" Emma shook her head. Rumpelstiltskin was annoyed and frustrated but he was above all worried for his daughter he was going to do anything so his daughter would survive. "Emma this is getting ridiculous! take the medicine!Emma shook her head fiercely Belle hold the bottle belle took the bottle and rumpelstiltskin took his daughter's head and said "this going to hurt me more than it will hurt you." He took her jaw and pulled it down as gently as he could with emma trying to force her mouth closed. rumpelstiltskin tipped her head backwards slightly. He turned to belle and told her to pour the medicine into the cap and pour it in her mouth she did so. Emma closed her mouth and tried to spit it out but rumpel held it shut and used a rag to keep her lips shut. Emma you will need to swallow if you don't we will have to do it all over again. so emma reluctantly swallowed. good girl. thank-you emma. Daddy I feel really funny Emma told her father. like how funny baby? he asked his precious girl tired and dizzy. Okay That's enough of the bath its time for bed. Belle dried emma off and dressed her. rumpelstiltskin went to go make some soup for Emma. Emma always loved her father's soup. As belle walked emma to her bed, emma started to walk but then she fell. Belle picked her up and carried her to bed she tucked the sick and freezing girl into bed. Belle was going to sit in the chair across from her bed but as she went to walk over she heard emma's faint voice Belle don't go! please lay down with me. So belle laid down on the big bed that was even big enough for the both of them and maybe two more people. Emma turned towards Belle and asked Belle will you be my mama? Rumpelstiltskin heard this and his heart broke. Belle was the best thing for her. I would love to be your mama, Emma. she started to stroke her face . Rumpelstiltskin came in with some soup and finally saw what was going on he smiled a sad smile. Emma was still too weak to eat by herself so rumpelstiltskin fed her by hand. when the soup was finished rumpelstiltskin had decided it was time for bed. so did Emma was asleep but before she fell asleep she turned towards her father and belle who were sitting next to eachother and said I love you both so much! Promise you won't leave me! we promise belle had replied. Belle had started to sing to her and Rumpelstiltskin had started to join in even as stroked his daughters head<p>

_When the moon peaks through the apple tree And the stars hide in the leaves When the mist rolls down the valley on kitten feet When the sun has slowly slipped away _

_From the lavender sky Then the mountains fill the night with a sweet lullaby _

_When the air is full of lilac blooms Like the water in the stream And the blackbirds on the branches begin to dream _

_When the angels pour the Milky Way From the Heavens on high Then the mountains fill the night with a sweet lullaby Moonlight, starlight soft as snow _

_In the meadow fireflies glow When the morning is a mile away Down the hill and 'cross the creek _

_With the owls and whippoorwills playing hide 'n seek When you're cozy underneath your quilt And you're closing your eyes _

_When your dreams are taking flight Till the early morning light Then the mountains fill the night with a sweet lullaby _

_Then the mountains fill the night with a sweet lullaby_

they sang even when she was asleep. The next morning It was time for breakfast so belle got up and made emma some oatmeal with brown sugar and strawberries. as she went upstairs she saw both rumpelstiltskin and Emma sleeping. Rumpel was holding her hand and emma was lying down she looked peaceful belle set the food on the dresser as she turned she noticed that emma was pale, very pale then it came to her she didn't see emma's chest move she ran over to the bed and put her ear over her mouth no breath. Belle frantically took her pulse there was no pulse either! she started to scream which awoke rumpelstiltskin he told her to hush beacause she would awake emma. But as he looked down over his daughter, she had not moved not even flinched! He shook her he started to say her name **_Emma! Emma wake up! please wake up! Listen to your father!_** Belle was sobbing As was rumpelstiltskin. He checked for a pulse on her neck in her wrist. he even tried to resuscitate her. No! nothing happened! He shook her lightly at first then violently! all the while screaming her name! They both knew it Emma was dead. Both belle and rumpelstiltskin sobbed over the little girl's lifeless body. Rumpel's little angel, his light, his princess his shining star his little girl GONE! Never to return!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys this chapter was very sad and upsetting I cried while I wrote this chapter. But still read the next and last chapter!<strong>


	10. His last breath

**Hey guys I know that last chapter got your heart pounding and I cried!If you did not cry the last chapter you will in this one Please read!(preferably to add effect playing the song "would it matter by Skillet" or "You are my Hope By Skillet" or "Say Goodbye" by Skillet. **

**DO IT WITH THE MUSIC IT PULLS ON THE HEART STRINGS! **

* * *

><p>Emma was buried in a glass and gold coffin with a cherry blossom design in her hands that crossed her chest she held 2 lockets one that her mother had given her when she was a baby inside the locket was a picture of her mother Josephine and her father Wesley and another given to her by Rumpelstiltskin inside it had an engraving on the right side it said My baby girl forever on the left side it had a picture of him holding her as a baby. Emma wore a white dress her dark brown hair spread out with intricately placed lilies in her hair. she looked as if she was asleep but they all knew she wasn' charming and Snow white came, as did red riding hood, and grace who lost her father in wonderland the day before emma died. All the dwarfs came so did cinderella and her prince and much to everyone's surprise Regina. Even though she was evil she still had a heart! Regina had not cried like that since Daniel died. Dreamy gave the speech. Rumpelstiltskin only stood there emotionless with belle crying at his side. Everyone cried and held each other it was a day to be quiet and respect her. Regina held Belle and Belle held Snow. Red held grace who was crying in her arm, she had lost her father and best friend in the span of only two short days! The dwarfs set the coffin slowly down in the earth and buried her. Everyone set a bouquet of flowers down atop the re-buried earth covering the small child's coffin and everyone left in silence and tears. Everyone said their condolences to rumpelstiltskin who didn't say a word he was still phased by the death of his only child! They left him standing there he finally walked home hours after it went dark and started to rain he walked home sobbing tears mixing with the raindrops from the storm! finally he couldn't take it anymore he dropped to his knees and Screamed her name EMMMMMMMAAAA! Finally after hours ofScreaming and Sobbing. He got up and went home. Belle was sitting in the library holding a book crying. It was a book full of pictures that Emma had drawn over the years and stories that she wrote. She saw him and cried even harder. she ran to him and cried into his chest they both fell to the floor and sobbed in each other's arms. Rumpelstiltskin had ended up carrying Belle to bed having cried herself to sleep. On his way back he saw Emma's room, The door was cracked open. He walked over to it and with his touch the door opened all the way intead of closing Rumpelstiltskin had decided to go in. He saw the oatmeal still sitting on the dresser. The bed was made, her teddy bear sat on the chair next to the bed. Her dolls were on the shelf. The moon shone through her window lighting everything with a pale bluish light, she had a view of the mountains and the sea and the forests she could also see Prince charmings and snow white's castle. Rumpelstiltskin felt the room start to spin he had fallen to the floor and he saw the murel above Emma's bed he had painted that! it was of a single rose with a gold ring around it. As he lay down collapsed on his dead daughter's floor he reminisced of his daughter he remembered picking her up from his step, he remembered washing her, he remembered playing hide and seek in the forest he remembered her face her laughter as she spun around on that spring day in a fields of flowers that seemed it was not so long ago. with an image of his smiling daughter he whispered his last words <em><strong>"My Emma"<strong>_.And he died. Belle had come in the next morning seeing something in Emma's room as upon seeing her lover's dead body she ran to the highest tower in the palace, which overlooked the ocean she stepped out the window and onto the ledge spoke these words in pain and tears _**"My child and My lover I love you"**_ and fell to her death.

**Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin died of broken hearts.**


End file.
